The invention relates to a generator and more particularly to a stator portion of a high speed generator having a stack of laminated disks with radial slots that form fingers with teeth on the distal and a tooth tip fitting over the teeth and distal end of the fingers to hold the stator windings in the slots.
The design of many generators involve a stator assembly with multiple slots and teeth which accommodate a slot keeper. The shape of the slots and teeth effect the losses caused by the slot harmonics and therefore the performance of the generator. In general it is preferred to have partially closed slots to minimize the effect of slot harmonics. However, in applications involving medium and high voltages the stator windings are made of individual insulated coils. The design of winding coils is such that they need to be inserted into the slots from the center of the stator. Consequently requiring an open slot design. Once the coils are in place the slot keeper is jammed between the teeth to keep the coils in place. This open slot design increases the slot harmonics, which on high power generators can result in a substantial detrimental effect.
In one aspect of the invention a stack of laminated disks form a portion of a stator for positioning stator windings in a generator. Each disk has a central opening and a circular array of slots extending outwardly from the central opening forming a circular array of fingers.
Each finger has a notch disposed on each side thereof forming a tooth on opposite sides of each finger adjacent the distal end thereof.
A tooth tip having an opening registering with the distal end of each finger fits over the teeth and is held in place by the teeth. The tooth tips form a circular opening with a gap, substantially smaller than the width of the slots, between adjacent tooth tips.
The slots are aligned in the stack of laminated disks forming elongated slots for receiving the stator windings.
A wedge is disposed in each of the elongated slots between the stator windings and the tooth tips. The wedges cooperate with the tooth tips to affix the stator windings in the elongated slots and to reduce the slot harmonics and improve performance of the generator.